<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TAKE ME HOME - MARKHYUCK by haechanh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073823">TAKE ME HOME - MARKHYUCK</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanh/pseuds/haechanh'>haechanh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, markhyuck - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School Students NCT Dream, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Multi, OT7 NCT Dream, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft NCT Dream, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT), bc i'm getting more comfortable in writing, don't diss though, may add some smut scenes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechanh/pseuds/haechanh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to "home".</p><p>- where markhyuck finally meets.<br/>- lower case intended for aesthetic's sake.<br/>- vote and comment please.<br/>- hate speech and symbols won't be tolerated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriends - Relationship, lovers - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. //home//</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>as soon as mark opened the door he was engulfed in a hug and he immediately knew who it was.</p><p>donghyuck.</p><p>they both cried there in each other's arms like there was no tomorrow. there wasn't really a tomorrow.</p><p>"mar..k..hyun..g" donghyuck couldn't make out a sentence. he was beyond happy and sad too because the elder had lost his life.</p><p>"shhh love. we're together now...it's all going to be okay. and i'm not going to leave your side ever again, love. i'm so sorry for putting my ph-phone on silent. i feel so ho-horrendous right now i c-an't tell y-you, love. i'm s-so sorry..." mark felt horrible and hyuck knew it. hyuck silently rubbed mark's back as they both sobbed in solemn in each other's arms.</p><p>they both felt at home.</p><p>"what's done is done, love. we've found each other way back to us. and now there's no one who can tear us apart okay? we'll be forever each other's home."  hyuck smiled sadly.</p><p>"the tea is cold. i'll warm it up again for you. take your time." they both looked at the man in all black with a hat on his head.</p><p>it was the grim reaper. [allowing y'all to imagine lee dong wook as the grim reaper because i really don't know another grim reaper.]</p><p>they both sat there with smiles on their face, swollen eyes. but they both were happy.</p><p>"drink this. it'll remove every memory of this life of yours." the grim reaper placed to cups of tea.</p><p>the boys felt an uneasy feeling between them.</p><p>"w-what do you m-mean it'll remove my memories? i don't want to forget him and our memories together." hyuck felt tears welling up in his eyes and his voice getting a bit louder for which mark had already calmed the younger down a bit by kissing the back of his hand.</p><p>"this is the first life for both of you. and i know you'll find your ways together for the next lives." the grim reaper smiled fondly at the young boys.</p><p>"i don't wanna forget him..." hyuck whispered looking down not knowing what to do.</p><p>"love..love look at me." mark had turned hyuck's face so he can look at him in his eyes.</p><p>"no matter what, we'll be forever each other's home. we're soulmates remember?" mark's words trembled but he managed to not break down.</p><p>"you have horrendous melancholic memories in this life and i don't want you to remember any of it. so please, do this for me, drink it. we'll find a way to each other." the grim reaper managed to blink away his tears. he had seen many cases and many people with tragic pasts. he never cried but this time he didn't know why he was feeling egregious.</p><p>it was now time to leave the place. both had taken the tea which will lead them to forget the memories they had in this life.</p><p>stopping by the door, they looked back at the man.</p><p>"you'll two will definitely find a way to each other." the man smiled at them as they took there leave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is just a brief plotline of what happened on my book "home" which unfortunately ended with a sad ending. and since i ain't accepting a sad ending for markhyuck, here's me making book two.</p><p>this is most probably a sequel. i don't know how this plot will go but i'm super excited to be honest.</p><p>please read home. if you haven't read it, you won't get this at all.</p><p>thanks and i love you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>donghyuck was indeed tired.</p><p>exhausted from being the sun all day.</p><p>making his way to his bedroom he just needed to lay down and pass out, not waking up for thousands of years.</p><p>but no. he had these monstrosities called homework. it was the weekend the next day but he just wanted to get over this and enjoy his weekend without any bother.</p><p>being the good boy he is, he took a shower and changed into pajamas.</p><p>he made his way to the neat and tidy study table. beaming at the picture of him and his dog, ocean; who passed away eight months ago.</p><p>and since then he is trying to fill up the void. and he's growing tired of it slowly.</p><p>ocean was a siberian husky. the picture was a lovely one, both of them lying on the flower field. ocean smiled at the camera and hyuck too. they both looked very happy. they were happy.</p><p>donghyuck felt himself in tears when the memories flashed back. he was now alone in his apartment which he once called home, but not anymore. without ocean it's just an apartment made up of concrete and cement with furniture in it.</p><p>sighing, he started making notes and doing his homework.</p><p>"what's the point of giving homework when i don't even have a home?" hyuck talked to himself. </p><p>he was the school's best boy. anyone would smile seeing the boy's face once. always smiling and friendly. his nature was loved by everyone. and he himself was loved by everyone. from students to teachers, even the principal.</p><p>but no one actually knows how he was breaking inside. not even the dreamies. yes, that's what's his group of friends named it. dream.</p><p>his thoughts were abruptly cut off by his phone ringing.</p><p>"hello spoon." hyuck said as soon as he picked up.</p><p>"i'm a knife bitch. watch what you say." if the only hyuck could see how renjun was glaring.</p><p>"wah~ i'm afraid." hyuck snickered, making renjun more annoyed.</p><p>"i swear to god 'hyuck- anyways. i called you to say we're crashing at yours today." renjun said followed by a bunch of hollering which hyuck instantly guessed who they were.</p><p>"alright bitches." hyuck smiled a bit, knowing he can't really decline them. it was the weekend anyways. and also, it's been a while since they had a sleepover. the six of them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>and the rest of that was a blur. how all of them ordered loads of pizzas, got drunk on cola. jisung and jeno decided to make ramen but only ended up setting the pan on fire which they got lectured on by renjun and jaemin.</p><p>the movie started but it soon turned into a pillow fight and the movie long forgotten.</p><p>the living room was a mess. heavy breathing and snickers filled the room. everyone's face had a smile plastered. hyuck felt comfortable, everyone was happy.</p><p>they soon fell asleep, hugging each other closer and whispering goodnights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yo dongkey. wake up." jaemin shoved hyuck a bit so he can wake up. renjun was the first one to wake who woke up jaemin and told him to wake the others while he went to cook some breakfast for everyone.</p><p>but here was jaemin, trapped between jeno and hyuck. and there was no escape. and then jaemin got that master-blaster-mega-mind-idea-than-mega-mind-could-ever-get idea.</p><p>"jisung! pwark jisung! yah you baby chick in an adult body- wait he isn't an adult yet. whatever. fuck it. yah you baby chick in a six feet human body!" jisung only groaned and gave jaemin an eye. his mind not operating at this atrocious hour of the day.</p><p>"what?" he grumpily asked placing his arms over chenle, tugging him closer to himself.</p><p>"help me!" jaemin pleaded but the younger only shrugged and laid back down with a 'deal with it'.</p><p>"yah i'll give you fifty."</p><p>"hundred."</p><p>"ugh fuck you chicken. sixty!" jisung smirked at that.</p><p>"pleasure dealing with you young man."</p><p>"i'm older than you." jaemin could only roll his eyes.</p><p>"so how shall i help ya?" jisung was now fully awake, placing a chaste kiss on chenle's temple he smiled in satisfaction seeing the older just faintly smile.</p><p>"you know what....they're both ticklish...like...very much." jaemin and jisung smirked, more like gave each other a devilish smirk.</p><p>"on three." jisung approved.</p><p>"one...two...three!" and that was it.</p><p>it was only a tickle fight and now it converted into another pillow fight. all of them soon went to wash before renjun could land them with the spatula.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what about the internet café." only hyuck, jeno and jisung nodded their heads in enthusiasm.</p><p>"no way. last time we went there we got kicked out." renjun sighed. these boys were too bad at recommending hangout places.</p><p>"there ain't no place from where we didn't get kicked out." chenle could only grin at what he said.</p><p>"we're too loud." jaemin said sipping on his four-shot deadass bitter coffee.</p><p>"alright what about an amusement park?" jisung's eyes lit up as he recommended the idea, everyone's eyes lit up and nodded in approval along with the younger.</p><p>"let's get it!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the noisy group of friends entered the park with their head accessories on. taking pictures here and there. laughing like maniacs at stupid conversation. a beautiful day they would say.</p><p>"arcade! arcade! let's go to the arcade!" jisung jumped up and down and his best friend chenle looked at the younger in awe.</p><p>"sure jisung-ah let's go." the duo didn't even bother asking the others as they took another way which leads to their desired destination.</p><p>the four of them shooked their head, just left the duo alone and continued walking, trying to find something which will catch their eye.</p><p>"i wanna go on rides!" renjun exclaimed joyfully with a heartfelt smile on his face which jaemin and jeno can't help but fall in love all over and over again.</p><p>"then let's go." jaemin looked down at the chinese male beside him with a huge amount of love in his eyes and slowly intertwining his hand with the older.</p><p>renjun could only blush at his actions while his heart started to beat rapidly.</p><p>"we'll take you there." jeno interlaced renjun's other hand with him, making the older look up to his eyes and seeing the constellations.</p><p>donghyuck watched the scene unfold in front of his eyes as he smiled fondly at his friends. he wasn't jealous, he just envied them a lot.</p><p>"hey hyuck let's go." go and be a fourth wheel? donghyuck just shooked his head at the thought of it, "you guys go i don't want to be the fourth wheel. and ew it would be gross to watch y'all eat your faces i'll just go and have some fun. and might as well find some date while i'm on it." donghyuck playfully smiled and waved at the boys to go away.</p><p>"are you sure hyuck?" renjun asked in concern. he really didn't want to leave his best friend alone.</p><p>"yes. it is. go enjoy!" turning back, donghyuck silently sprinted away from his friends. they sure were his best of friends and might as well call them his family but he too sometimes felt alone.</p><p>not wanting to get to his  side again, he pulled out his earphones and plugged it in. trying to play some upbeat songs to get his mood quite better but failing since all he has is slow r&amp;b's.</p><p>crossing by the corner stalls which were lined up against each other in a quite neat way. donghyuck smiled at the kids enjoy their time with their parents who actually made an effort to give some time to their kids. various couples sat with each other and enjoyed the evening with their loved ones, their hands intertwined, and leaving small kisses here and there.</p><p>donghyuck looked back at his hands, chuckling bitterly because he had a drink on one of his hands and the other was just empty.</p><p>it would be nice if they were held by someone and made them warm enough. his thoughts were cut off abruptly by a large splash of water which was thrown at him, not intentionally cut off him from his own thoughts.</p><p>"holy fuCK!" gasping loudly donghyuck quickly pulled down his earphones which were his first priority and shook them so they won't get damaged by the water.</p><p>"i'm so so so sorry about that i should literally keep out an eye for who was walking i- i-i'm so s-sorry about that. let me just-" putting his earphones inside his pocket donghyuck hissed at the other boy who was repeating countless of sorry's, looking up from his now wet torso he saw a boy around his age.</p><p>"he looks familiar.." donghyuck squinted his eyes at the boy who was now busy finding tissues.</p><p>"here. let me help you please come here." donghyuck let the boy drag him to his store and made him sit on the stool.</p><p>the boy then started to help donghyuck who was just spacing out.</p><p>"i'm sorry i was just trying the water the flowers but i really didn't saw you coming at my way.." donghyuck was oddly silent as he stared at the boy in front of him.</p><p>"e-excuse me? hey.." the boy lightly shooked donghyuck's shoulder which made the tanned male get out of his thoughts.</p><p>"oh it's okay i don't really mind. i should go now-" donghyuck was about to leave when the other boy just grabbed him by the wrist and made him sit down again, "no. stay. i mean, you clearly don't wanna go out there being like that.." donghyuck looked at the boy with confusion and followed the other boy's eyes.</p><p>looking down at his attire he finally knew the fucking mess, letting out a huge groan and a, "oh fuck."</p><p>the other boy couldn't help but laugh at donghyuck's action but he soon shut it up when he saw donghyuck giving him a straight-up glare.</p><p>"why the fuck are you laughing! you're the reason why i am like this!" he pointed at himself, his white shirt now all wet and hugged his skin nicely while his dark blue jeans looked like he literally peed. thank god his jacket wasn't all that wet.</p><p>"i'm really sorry. you know what? i have some spare clothes in my bag. you could borrow them." the boy said with a smile and passed donghyuck a towel to dry his wet hair.</p><p>while the other was rummaging through his duffle bag, donghyuck took a look around the shop, it was a flower stall. he smiled at the flowers which reminded him of the ocean. ocean loved flowers, even though he ate most of them.</p><p>donghyuck wanted to question the other boy why he had a duffle bag with him and almost all his belongings in it but he then did not want to go through someone's personal life and that someone being a stranger he met just now.</p><p>"here. this might help you for now i mean this might be a little bigger to you.." the boy held out some of his ripped jeans and a thin sweater.</p><p>"it's okay. where can i change?" donghyuck bowed a little and stood up, "here. come with me." the other boy guided his way to the back of the store where there was a little space to change.</p><p>the other boy left donghyuck to change as there were customers visiting his shop.</p><p>changing out the clothes he was given, it actually looked great in donghyuck but the sweater was a bit oversized, his collarbones were on display.</p><p>"it's okay i have my jacket with me." he turned around to search for the jacket only for him to realize that he left it at the front.</p><p>the other boy waited patiently for donghyuck and almost choked on the water he was drinking as soon as he saw donghyuck on his clothes. the tanned male indeed looked good and his collarbone wasn't even helping mark to shut it out from his daze.</p><p>donghyuck felt a pair of eyes on him as he started to feel uncomfortable and insecure. pulling his jacket to himself he waved at the spaced out male.</p><p>"hey!" getting out of his daze the other boy just shyly shooked his bad thoughts.</p><p>"i'm donghyuck, lee donghyuck." donghyuck held out his hand to shake which the other boy gladly took,</p><p>"i'm mark lee."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- end note -</p><p>i said i'm not accepting any sad endings for markhyuck.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now playing ;; don't let me go by cigarettes after sex</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>turning his apartment upside down, there was still no sign of it. that frightened the boy.</p><p>he commended and calling renjun or the others didn't seem like a good idea to him since it was the weekend and he was pretty sure everyone had plans too. it was an unfavorable school week.</p><p>messing up his already messed-up bed hair. thinking he'll get a good and peaceful weekend with him being all by himself went so wrong. he decided to go through the same places again for a double check and sighed for the nth time today.</p><p>"i'm really fucked up today ain't i?" he was on the verge of bursting into tears. it might seem a little thing to everyone but it held a lot of meaning to him. </p><p>after all, it was a pendant given by the dreamies after the catastrophe happened. it had a beautiful picture of ocean with hyuck just by his side.</p><p>rummaging through his clothes his eyes fell into the specific paper bag which had the clothes from the flower shop guy he was supposed to return on monday. it was then when he rushed his way to the bag and searched through the pockets and everywhere. there was still not a sight of it.</p><p>forcing his mind to think a bit more regarding it, he suddenly thought of the chances of the pendant being lost in the flower shop because that's where he changed his clothes.</p><p>quickly grabbing something to wear and also grabbing the paper bag with him which he made sure to wash. he just ran his way to the amusement park because his first priority was to find the pendant and nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>taking the bus and making a long run towards the flower shop, hyuck comes to a halt and starts panting hoping for his lost pendant to be still there somewhere and in a good condition. </p><p> noticing someone's presence, mark pulled out his earphones and was surprised to see the younger in that state.</p><p>"hey? what are you doi-" not even letting the older complete, hyuck quickly told him he lost something yesterday and made his way to the back of the flower shop where he changed his clothes yesterday.</p><p>hyuck starts desperately searching for the pendant he assumes he lost around here but still doesn't finds anything.</p><p>tears welled up in his eyes and he started to sob while hopelessly sitting by the small bed mark had there. mark panicked seeing the younger sitting there and crying, he quickly made his way to the younger and sat down beside the younger.</p><p>"hey, what's wrong? you couldn't find what you were searching for?" donghyuck nodded as he tried to wipe off his tears but to his fail, they kept rushing back.</p><p>"what was it? judging by the way you are reacting i can guess it was pretty precious for you." mark hesitated to pat the younger's back but he nonetheless did.</p><p>"i-it was a p-pend-dant given by m-my friends, i-it had a picture o-of m-my dog, o-ocean. he p-passed away eight months from now, i-it was very precious for m-me." donghyuck sniffled resulting in him choke on his own saliva.</p><p>mark rubbed his back and gave him some water to calm down for now.</p><p>"i can understand how important it must be for you to act like that. but please stay calm and collected, the more you panic the more it becomes difficult for us to find it. let me close the shop and help you look for it. stay here for a second, i'll be back." mark assured the younger.</p><p>"but you don't have to, it's my proble-" the younger defended but quickly got cut off.</p><p>"i want to. besides, there aren't many customers today anyway so wait for me here and we will look for it together alright?" giving it a thought, hyuck nodded because he can't just search for such a small thing in this entire amusement park.</p><p>giving him a reassuring smile, mark ruffled hyuck's hair and went outside to close the shop.</p><p> </p><p>mark saw the frown on the younger's face and went to his side and stroked his back in comfort. "we will find it. sooner or later so please don't feel down about it."</p><p>mark led hyuck back to the main gates so they can start searching from the very first. "i'm really sorry for causing you to worry like this." hyuck said the same thing for the fifth time now.</p><p>"i told you not to fret about it. besides, i am doing this because i want to help you. so don't think about it too much hmm?" mark smiled at hyuck which he solemnly replied.</p><p> </p><p>an hour went by, they went to different places, even the places hyuck haven't been to. just to make sure they don't leave any spot. by the time, hyuck lost faith and was suppressing his sob so he doesn't worry the older. </p><p>while hyuck was busy bustling through the bushes on the opposite pavement, mark couches down to look into the corners if by chance the cleaners swept it away. his eyes sparkes when he catches the sight of something glinting, he then shifts closer with his phone's flashlight and beams at the specific pendant he pulled.</p><p>"hyu- donghyuck!!" he reminds himself again for the nth time today that the younger might feel uncomfortable if he tries to become closer to him and will probably run away.</p><p>"d-did you find it!?" donghyuck ran over to mark and gave him a heart attack by tripping.</p><p>"be careful!! don't run!!" neglecting mark's whining, hyuck still made a run to him with a troubled and somewhat anxious expression. what mattered to him more than himself was the pendant.</p><p>sighing, mark waved the pendant up to show it to donghyuck, and he could've sworn he saw hyuck's eyes shine in such a way he has never ever seen someone's eyes sparkle like that before.</p><p>"YES!! THAT'S IT!!" seizing the pendant out of mark's hand, donghyuck looked so relieved and pleased that he even forgot to take a look at the pendant and went to give mark a tight hug for finding it out.</p><p>speaking of mark, that poor boy didn't even get to react and stood halted at his place. but he sure was beaming a lot, nearly teared up because it's been a long while since he has embraced someone and felt warm.</p><p>pulling away from the hug, hyuck releases a sigh of relaxation and takes a good look at the pendant, not paying attention to the boy who's right now a red-faced mess and suppressing a sob.</p><p>mark watches donghyuck as he struggles to wear the pendant, "let me." </p><p>donghyuck shuffles to mark's side let him hook the chain, chills rushing through his entire body at the sudden contact of mark's cold hand upon his neck.</p><p>mark squints his eyes but he too struggles with that, moving closer to get a clear look mark shuffles with the hook and tries again. he really requires to see an opthalmologist.</p><p>donghyuck freezes entirely and he feels butterflies in his belly when mark's warm breath wavers on his skin.</p><p>this may change the whole point of view donghyuck had on the older.</p><p>after successfully fastening the pendant, mark spins donghyuck around to take a look at donghyuck, "yeah you're pretty." </p><p>by the time mark realized he fucked up and that it was supposed to stay on his mind, it was too late and donghyuck was already a blushing mess.</p><p>an awkward silence arose as they stood there on the sidewalk. </p><p>having enough of it hyuck decided to disrupt the silence, "i- uhm let's go grab something to eat. i want to thank you properly. you wasted a lot of time because of me."</p><p>mark in all honesty was so happy he was going to have a meal with donghyuck because he really didn't want to separate ways with the younger. something about him was so warm, so tender that the older aspired to hold him forever in his arms but also was terrified for some reason.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>entering an ordinary restaurant, the both of them make themselves cozy in a booth. sitting opposite to each other may not have been a good decision for mark but for donghyuck, he was still making sure if whatever he felt back there was actual or not.</p><p>a waiter in his mid-20s, came to them to take their order but mark wasn't even ready to order because of lack of socializing.</p><p>"i'm really bad at picking foods. sorry." mark said rigidly.</p><p>"no, it's okay. let me order for you then. are you good with eating spicy foods?" donghyuck asks as mark nods.</p><p>after donghyuck finishes ordering, he turns to mark who was busy looking out of the window and was smiling at a dog who was sitting at the other side of the road. donghyuck had so many questions about the older and was so curious but he was indeed frightened to ask, as to not provoke the older in any way.</p><p>"do you like dogs?" donghyuck questions, smiling unintentionally when he heard a snicker from the older who looked like he was having the time of his life by admiring the dog.</p><p>"yeah, i love them. i had one back in jeju but my dad killed him." mark said heavily which made donghyuck's heart hurt. whatever was the reason he didn't want to listen to it. no one has the right to kill a living being.</p><p>mark saw grief in the younger's eyes and chose to change the topic, "anyways, what's in the pendant though? i am a bit curious now." mark grins again which made hyuck's heart do a backflip as he recalls it to stay still for the nth time today.</p><p>pulling out the pendant from under his shirt, donghyuck opens it shifting a little closer to the older, unveiling a picture of him and ocean. </p><p>"it was gifted by my small circle of friends. more like a family. this is ocean, he passed away last summer." mark could see how much blue the younger's eyes looked as he spoke of his dog.</p><p>reaching out to touch it, mark looked at donghyuck for consent and the younger nods. "he was beautiful. he was a siberian husky i see. look at his eyes, they're different colors?" donghyuck smiles softly at the older who looked so amazed by ocean's different eye colors.</p><p>"yes. his right eye was blue and the other one was a lighter shade of grey." </p><p>"he was indeed beautiful, what caused..." mark slapped himself mentally for asking that. he really needs to think before he opens that mouth of his.</p><p>"cancer." donghyuck looks down at his hands.</p><p>mark's hands unconsciously made their way to donghyuck's and gave it a light squeeze.</p><p>just a simple gesture like that made donghyuck feel so many things. the feeling of mark's cold hand against his warm ones. the way mark's thumb stroked the back of his hands. it was more than enough to remind donghyuck how touch-deprived he was. he was moments away from having yet another breakdown of the day.</p><p>"here are your orders. sorry for the delay the coke vendor wasn't really working and-" the waiter noticed the air was dark and heavy there and chose to shut his mouth and just leave the order there.</p><p>"if you need anything just chime the bell." donghyuck and mark uttered a thank you to the waiter. it was donghyuck who was really appreciative because he didn't want to show the older his helpless side.</p><p> </p><p>walking out of the restaurant the both of them decided to take a nice stroll as the weather was being a bit too nice. well, maybe the weather is just an excuse for them to not separate ways. </p><p>donghyuck understands well how to read a person or their actions. he could feel mark was being conscious around him and was nearly walking on eggshells. donghyuck hated that, donghyuck despised being seen as a vulnerable human.</p><p>but instead, donghyuck asked mark, "is that your own flower shop?" mark turned his head to donghyuck as they walk side by side on the pavement.</p><p>"ah no that's my friend's. i'm working as a part-timer there." mark said as he fumbled with his denim jacket.</p><p>"you're pretty hard working for a student. the schools are far away from here." donghyuck said.</p><p>"i..i don't go to school." hearing mark say that with such a heavy heart made donghyuck's heartache and even though he is no one to feel sorry for the older, he does.</p><p>"o-oh i'm sorry if that was offensive." donghyuck quickly apologized and mark shooked his head smiling, "no it's okay you didn't know."</p><p>"well, i was kicked out by my parents for being what they call, a fag." mark said as he sensed the awkward silence arising between them again.</p><p>"me too.." donghyuck whispered but mark luckily caught it and gave the younger a worried look.</p><p>donghyuck halted at his place and so did mark.</p><p>"i was kicked out too, two years ago. well, my dad was the one who kicked me out and my mom was supportive, she still financially supports me but my dad isn't aware of that. i left for good because if i stayed there longer i knew he would be torturing her. i..i didn't want that. i miss her so much, hyung." tears streamed down glistening donghyuck's cheeks. </p><p>mark rushes towards donghyuck and pulls him into his embrace. mark didn't know if he was pitying the younger or he really felt something towards him. all of these mixed feelings took a toll on him but right now what mattered to him was to make donghyuck feel safe and secured.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- end note -</p><p>can you believe after not updating for like a whole month i wrote a chapter of 2309 words in just two hours? me neither. would it be considered an improvement?</p><p>well to be very honest every chapter depends on what music i am listening to, so for a happy chapter, hope that my playlist plays some happy songs too. believe me, i do have like 2-3 happy songs :)</p><p>anyways, you're loved, you're valid, you matter and you're appreciated.</p><p>- love, anh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. iii.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kisses. lots of kisses.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>now playing ;; yellow by coldplay</p><p> </p><p>it was raining when mark insisted on dropping donghyuck, it looked like it would turn into a storm soon.</p><p>donghyuck despised the idea of being left alone in his apartment right now, which made him invite mark over, it's not like he wanted to split up anyways.</p><p>punching in his security numbers, donghyuck pushed the door open as the door unlocked, leaving himself and mark in, a bit, cozy apartment.</p><p>"i can really make a run you know. you don't have to let me in your apartm-" mark said, taking off his shoes, but donghyuck thank the gods for the sudden thunder which cut off mark midsentence.</p><p>"yeah, i'll... i'll probably stay." watching mark being adorable like that, hyuck smiles at him and leads him to the sofa.</p><p>donghyuck quickly brings the towel out of his closet as they were soaked with rain earlier and tossing it to mark who was still contemplating whether to sit down on the sofa or not.</p><p>"make yourself comfortable please. i'll make some hot choco for us. i crave them when it rains." giving mark a sheepish smile that certainly didn't do justice to mark's already racing heart, donghyuck slides himself to the kitchen.</p><p>finally deciding to sit down, mark dried his hair with the towel donghyuck gave him and tried to make himself as warm as possible on the sofa. he hadn't felt this for a while.</p><p>mark takes this chance to observe donghyuck's little apartment; it wasn't really tiny but it had no extra rooms except for a door to the left which was probably the bathroom and a little balcony. everything was under a single room. his bed, the living room, and the kitchen. it was well organized.</p><p>well, it was more than anything to mark who just gets a single person bed to sleep on, and sometimes if he gets too lonely the bugs keep him company. </p><p>getting up from his cozy seat, mark walks to the wall which was filled with frames. right in the middle of it was the same picture donghyuck had on his pendant but this time it was more clear, mark eyed the picture silently as he felt the same fuzzy feeling again by the way donghyuck was smiling in that picture. </p><p>he genuinely looked happy, and with no facade. </p><p>mark's eyes trailed to other friends. his eyes went to a group of friends, including donghyuck, which he assumes, are hyuck's friends from one of the conversations they had.</p><p>there weren't other pictures on the wall other than the younger's pet and the same group of friends. mark's eyes fall on the small sideboard table which was filled with a bunch of medals just messily thrown there along with a flower vase and another small picture frame facing towards the table.</p><p>mark looks back at donghyuck who was still trying to make his hot choco look good, and carefully picks up the frame revealing a picture of... </p><p>"his family." mark's heart ached when he looked at the picture which was maybe when hyuck was in his grade school and he was being picked up by his dad and his mother was hugging him from the side. it wasn't a made-up photoshoot, it was a family portrait everyone wishes they have.</p><p>how much torment and anguish the younger must have suffered for him to still keep a picture of his family which he has no hopes of being accepted to.</p><p>"mark can you lend me a hand!" donghyuck yells from the kitchen, catching mark off guard as he quickly puts the frame back from where he picked it up.</p><p>mark escorts to donghyuck who was struggling to hold the two mugs of hot choco and a bowl full of marshmallows and candies. "you should've let me do that." mark said as he carefully brought the mugs and bowl on a tray and placed it on the coffee table on donghyuck's living room.</p><p>"i have a hunch that i should never let you enter the kitchen." donghyuck giggled once again making mark feel all warm inside while he didn't even mind the latter criticizing him.</p><p> </p><p>by the time the movie came to an end and the end credits scrolling, hyuck eyes the table which was now full of countless bags of chips. they just wanted something to chew on while they enjoy the movie but that now became a mess.</p><p>donghyuck looks back at the older who was supposed to get going by now, knocked out at the couch, face being snuggled up in those pillows. maybe he fell asleep halfway through the movie or maybe donghyuck was the one who ate all those chips.</p><p>not having the heart to wake up the older, donghyuck just let him be and pulls his legs up and places it on the couch so that the older can rest comfortably. grabbing the spare blanket from the floor, donghyuck gently tucks in mark and starts to clean up the mess they made- or maybe he made.</p><p>after completely cleaning up the mess, donghyuck glances at the older who was still fast asleep- now in a more comfortable position- and smiles gently.</p><p>"he sleeps like a baby."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>after what felt like forever to mark, he groans and stretches his arms. this was the best sleep- or nap- whatever he had in the last four years. his eyes opened, as he tried to recollect his thoughts as to why was it so dark and why the ceiling was higher than it was in his little makeshift room and why he felt warmer, why his makeshift bed felt softer than ever all of a sudden.</p><p>"did i wake you-" donghyuck flinches as he hears mark spouting incoherent words, which he realizes were curse words in english.</p><p>"you fucking scared me."  donghyuck chuckles at the older who had his face buried in his palms.</p><p>"i'm sorry did i scared you?" donghyuck was still suppressing his laugh because the older genuinely looked like his soul left his body.</p><p>"yes, you di- oh my god what time it is?" the now panicked mark looked around for his phone which he was sure he put somewhere around the coffee table.</p><p>"it's one fifty-four am." donghyuck said looking at the wall clock.</p><p>"why didn't you wake me up?" mark sat up straight and made some space for the younger to sit.</p><p>"you were sleeping so peacefully i didn't have the heart to wake you up." donghyuck gave mark a little smile before he squirmed himself under the blanket and pulled it over to cover the older too.</p><p>"what about you? why aren't you asleep yet?" mark asked as he looked at how close their hands were too close each other. to mark, hyuck has the prettiest hands.</p><p>"i did, and i woke up because i was thirsty then i noticed how you were almost about to fall off the couch." hyuck chuckles as he mindlessly trails the back of mark's hand and plays with the ring he was wearing. always a fan of pretty rings. or maybe mark's slender hands were way too attractive. who knows.</p><p>but mark seemed to be malfunctioning. trying to find his way with words.</p><p>"y-you ha-have school tomorrow?" mark asks, trying to keep his left hand from trembling, which hyuck was still not done admiring.</p><p>humming in response, donghyuck felt like he was in a daze when he looked up to meet mark's warm gaze on him, not knowing what went into him to be acting like this. </p><p>mark on the other hand, feels himself calm down when donghyuck rests his hands on top of his, holding it firm. staring at each other, mark fondly smiles at the younger. the younger returns the smile as he shifts a little closer. </p><p>for a split second, donghyuck's eyes trail off to mark's lips which didn't go unnoticed by the older as he grins knowingly and raises his other hand to stroke the younger's cheek, donghyuck immediately finds himself leaning into the touch.</p><p>the atmosphere was perfect, they don't know what they were doing but the feeling of desire and wanting to feel the warmth of the other was visible to the two of them.</p><p>without losing an extra minute, donghyuck takes the initiative to take matters into his hands. by leaning forward because mark was basically towering over him, he gives mark's a light peck on the lips and settles down where he was sitting.</p><p>donghyuck smiled sheepishly at the older who genuinely seemed both disappointed and shocked.</p><p>now it was mark's time to take the lead as he intertwines their hand and pulls donghyuck close enough till hyuck was almost straddling the older but in a more uncomfortable position.</p><p>moving his other hand to grab hyuck's waist and making him sit on his lap, the younger was taken aback at the sudden movement as he let out a yelp. mark chuckles as he notices donghyuck's faces turning red.</p><p>"stop laughing." hyuck said as a whisper but mark still caught it.</p><p>"you're the one who made the first move babe." mark said as he gently leaves a kiss on the back of hyuck's hand making his stomach swirl with butterflies.</p><p>"shut up and kiss me alre-" not even letting the younger continue his sentence, mark crashes his lips into hyuck's.</p><p>it was as if they desired this for god knows how long. they longed for each other's warmth. with their lips molding perfectly together, mark stroked donghyuck's waist fondly.</p><p>there was no sense of rush in it, just them feeling warm and fuzzy in the presence of each other. hyuck wraps his arms around mark's neck and played with mark's hair.</p><p>pulling out for air because they remembered being humans. even though mark wished the opposite, so he leans again to taste donghyuck once again. he sure will never get tired of kissing donghyuck.</p><p>they both smiled gently between their kisses. donghyuck loved this more than anything and so did mark.</p><p>donghyuck tries to throw them into the sofa which doesn't go unheeded by mark.</p><p>mark pushes donghyuck gently and takes a few seconds to process if it was real or was he in a deep slumber. but who knows and who cares about that night. if it was a dream then he wishes to never wake up.</p><p>mark looks at donghyuck who was now looked like a mess; air tousled and lips were swollen- in mark's prospect- a piece of art.</p><p>mark dives in for another make-out session because why not. and donghyuck was being more than embracing right now. mark tilts his head to get as much as he can get of donghyuck. </p><p>wrapping his hands around the younger's waist, he pulls the younger closer which made hyuck moan into mark's mouth. maybe it did a little too much to mark down there but he still doesn't leave the chance to enter donghyuck's wet and sweet cavern.</p><p>with donghyuck feeling like he was in a daze and his head felt light, but the pleasure he felt was immense. he loved every part of it.</p><p>pulling out again, mark finds donghyuck's hooded eyes, for a split second his mind wandered to places he didn't know if he should, "can i..." mark whispers which made donghyuck look a bit confused, looking down he saw mark's hands which were asking if they can go under his shirt.</p><p>"fuck yeah.." he giggles as he pulls mark close, already missing the taste of him.</p><p>mark looked a bit too happy as his hands wandered against donghyuck's soft skin.</p><p>donghyuck moans in pleasure as he feels mark's cold hand against his warm skin and that totally turns on mark. </p><p>mark moves on to donghyuck's neck, leaving butterfly kisses which soon turned into wet kisses, and donghyuck now letting out breathy moans which felt like music to mark's ears.</p><p>prepping the younger wet kisses mark sucks the skin which immediately sends a shock to donghyuck, "nngh.." </p><p>"i-i'm so sorry baby did that hurt?" mark asks, concern lingering in his voice as he stops his actions. donghyuck shakes his head shyly, flustered to meet the older's gaze.</p><p>"i-it felt g-good." it was almost faint but mark chuckles again in ardor.</p><p>"you're gonna be the death of me." with that, mark leaps in again to kiss the latter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>they didn't go further than making out. donghyuck sure looked a little disappointed and so did mark but he also conceded to what mark was trying to convey. he has school tomorrow and moreover than that mark was an adult, and knows how things actually work.</p><p>"can you at least sleep with me?" donghyuck trailed off as he had no intention of letting go mark's hand. </p><p>as donghyuck thought, mark wasn't convinced enough, he made a face which will surely get to mark.</p><p>"alright... make some space." donghyuck smiles in victory as he happily makes space in his small bed for the older to fit in.</p><p>mark smiles as he pulls out the keys of his store from his pocket and keeps them on the nightstand.</p><p>mark makes himself comfortable and smiles fondly at the younger who looked like he will be out like a light at any second but was forcing himself to stay awake.</p><p>"go to sleep it's almost three-thirty..." so they did make out for that long, huh?</p><p>"i wanna look at you a little more. your moles are pretty." the younger says as he trails the moles on mark's face gently making the older's heart flutter.</p><p>mark leans in to kiss the younger one more time because the younger was looking a little too beautiful under the fairy lights donghyuck had in his room.</p><p>mark pulls out but donghyuck just giggles and shook his head, "no, one more time." he pulls the older in by cupping his face and preps kisses all over his faces and who is mark to say no?</p><p>"goodnight mark lee."</p><p>"goodnight babe."</p><p>it was a good night indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- end note -</p><p>see? i can write happy chapters too.</p><p>you are loved, you are appreciated, you matter, you are valid and i'm glad you exist.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>